1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card locking device incorporated in a time recorder which prevents misprinting caused by early removal of a time card prior to normal printing operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When inserting a time card into a conventional time recorder for printing a certain item such as company arrival time or the like on it, an operator inserts his time card into the card guide passage through the card insert pocket on the time recorder and then when he judges that the intended printing has been completed, he removes it from the card insert pocket. Since the insertion and removal of the time card in and from the time recorder are performed by an individual operator's hand, it is often found that he removes his time card too early either inadvertently or intentionally. Obviously, such early removal will always cause misprinting on the time card. The conventional time recorder contains a printing section which includes a series of printing type arranged in the form of a ring, and a printing hammer, and is operated in such a manner that printing is performed immediately after inserting a time card to a printing start position. Thus, little misprinting is caused with the conventional time recorder. A modern electronic time recorder having a printing section which includes a wire type dot matrix printer (so-called electronic printer), has a problem that a series of irregularly typed characters are printed in an upwardly inclined alignment in the direction in which the time card is removed when an operator removes his time card therefrom too early during the printing operation. This occurs because the electronic time recorder is constructed such that it prints while displacing the dot matrix printer transversely relative to the direction of insertion and removal of the time card.